Presenting a virtual space within a virtual environment is known. Typically, however, a provider of the virtual space may be required to provide a separate application programming interface (API) for each different virtual environment in which the virtual space is presented. Thus, a change to the virtual space may require corresponding changes to each of the separate APIs.